Behind Every Monster, There's a Woman
by Burlesque Queen
Summary: Kane finds unexpected love in the new girl of the WWE. I retyped this and its in a new format!


Title: Behind Every Monster, There's A Woman

**I own nothing but Lottie and David. Although I plan on owning Kane and Taker both...one day mwahahaha**

This is my first story, so please be nice. I know its not that great, but atlease I tried. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Lottie Ashland walked through the backstage area trying to find Mr.McManhon's office. Here she was, living her dream in the WWE. This was the biggest opportunity of her, so she hoped that her first day on the job went as planed. She looked up to see what area of the building she was in. The sign above the corridor said " A-5" .

" Ahhhg where the hell am I?" she asked herself.

Lottie walked down the hall, passing a bunch of dressing room doors with the names of well known superstars painted on them. She focused on reading all the names on the doors as she passed. Lottie was in awe, here she was sharing the same space as all those people she has seen on TV. Just as she had passed Shawn Michael's door she ran into something firm and solid. The force of the object sent her falling on her ass.

" What the?" Lottie looked up to see what she has just bumped into. H

er jaw dropped. She had ran into none other than Kane. He stared down and her, glaring. His cold stare making her feel 2 feet high.

" you should watch where you're going." Kane said cold heartedly.

" I-I I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She stuttered.

" Sorry doesn't…"

" KANE! Stop being an asshole. It was an accident." Kane's big brother The Undertaker stepped in.

The 'Taker extended his had to her, pulling her up to her feet.

"What's your name darling?" He asked her.

" Uhhhh uhhhh" What? Had she forgotten her own name?! " What the hell are you doing?! TELL HIM YOUR NAME!!" She scolded herself silently. " Lottie" she blurted out.

She turned a crimson color.

" Well Lottie, nice to meet you. I'm The Undertaker, and this is Kane.

" I- I know, I've seen you both on TV. I'm new here, and I'm a little lost. Could you tell me where Vince McMahon's office is?"

" Go down the hall, and it's the third door to the right." Undertaker directed her.

"Thank you. I'll see you around!" Lottie ran off to find her destination.

" Pretttty" Taker said as she walked away.

" Yeah, but pretty is only skin deep, ugly is to the bone." Kane countered.

" True, lets get ready for our match tonight against Booker and that other jackass."

Lottie had finally found Mr. McMahon's office and knocked on the door.

" Come in" the boss called from the room.

" Mr. McMahon?" Lottie stepped inside.

" Ahh yes, Lottie. I have been expecting you. Please have a seat. Let me be the first to welcome you to the World Wrestling Entertainment. I see great things in your future."

and Vince went on and on about how he could make her the next Trish Stratus if she was willing to put her body on the line for her job. After signing the right papers and a little chit chat things came to a close.

" Well, that looks like everything is in order. Your first match will be up against Micky James. Good luck to you Ms. Ashland. Make me proud." Vince said shaking her hand.

" Thank you so much Mr. McMahon! I won't let you down."

Lottie walked out the door to go change for her match. Inside the woman's locker room, she met up with some of the other divas.

" You must be the new girl." Queen Sharmel replied when she walked through the door.

" Yes, I'm Lottie Ashland."

" I don't care who you are, the most important thing is that you remember who I am. I am the Queen Sharmel." She said with arrogant pride.

" Should I be impressed? " Lottie asked with sarcasm. "

" Most people are" She replied glowing.

" Well I'm not! " Lottie said pushing her way past the Queen.

" Don't mind her, she's always a bitch like that." Ashley told Lottie.

" I'm Ashley. Nice to have a new face in the locker room."

Hi, I'm Lottie. Glad to see that someone here isn't a total asshole." Both of the girls laughed.

" If you ever need anything just come and find me, its always good to have a friend around." Ashley went to hit the showers.

Lottie changed into her ring attire and before she knew it, her match was up. Her nerves were a wreak! She was sooo nervous about her performance, but when her music hit, it was like something inside her awoke. She walked out onto the ring, doing cute little poses along the way. Once in the ring, she awaited Mickey James. After about 5 minutes of going back in forth, Mickey tried to perform the Mick Kick, but Lottie caught her foot in midair, threw her to the ground and got her into an ankle lock, causing Mickey to tap out. After a little celebration in the ring, Lottie walked back up the ramp in victory. To her surprise, Undertaker was waiting for her in the back.

" Congratulations. I am very impressed." Undertaker complemented.

" Why thank you, it means a lot coming from a veteran like yourself. " Lottie said glowing. It was such an honor to be complemented by the dead man.

" You were wonderful in your match too. You and Kane work together so well as a team."

" Yeah, when we're a team, we're great. "

" Well, I'm going to head for my hotel. Good bye" Lottie waved as she walked on.

Lottie packed up her bag and left for the hotel. At the front desk, Lottie gave the woman her name and the lady gave her the card for the room she was assigned too. Lottie was beat, wrestling took a lot out of her. She looked forward to a hot shower and some food. She put her card into the little slot on the door and opened it up, not thinking anything about it.

" What the fuck…!!!!" Someone had shouted from inside her room. It was Kane, and the worst thing was that she had walked in on him getting dressed!

" Oh my god!!!!! I'm so sorry!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

" First I bump into him and now, I walk in on him while he's naked! This is not how you make friends Lottie!" She scolded herself out loud.

After a few moments, Kane opened the door.

" What were you doing in my room?!" Kane asked obviously upset.

" Your room? This room is mine, here's the key and everything! " Lottie answered.

They compared card keys and indeed, they had the same room.

" They must have double booked us by mistake. I'll go down to the main desk and see what the hell is going on." Kane grumbled and walked toward the elevator.

Lottie walked into the room and put her bag down while Kane went to set things straight. Just then, there was a knock on the door. When Lottie opened it, there stood Undertaker, and his wife Sara.

" Oh, hello? Where's my brother, and what are you doing in his room?" Taker asked suspiciously.

" Oh, the hotel double booked us by mistake and he went to the front desk to sort the mess out."

" Oh that's good. So are you two getting along?" Sara asked her.

" Well, no. I accidentally walked in on him while he was getting dressed." Lottie blushed, embarrassed.

Undertaker busted up laughing. "Oh my god, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!!" He was rolling on the floor.

" Mark, sweetheart. Calm down, its not funny." Sara said, trying not to laugh herself. " Its _not _funny! He's really mad ." Lottie sounded a little worried.

" Don't worry about Kane, he'll get over it." Kane threw open the door.

" Threw hellfire and brimstone, here he comes. Full of piss and vinegar like always." Taker announced in a mocking tone.

" Shove it Taker!" Kane said pushing past him. " What's wrong?" Sara asked him.

" They over booked this room, and they are all booked up. There's not a free room in the area. Looks like we're stuck with this room" He said turning to Lottie.

" Oh, well I can always sleep in my car." Lottie suggested.

" Hell no you won't. You can sleep on the bed and I'll take the floor. " Kane said threw clenched teeth.

" Well Kane, Sara and I are gonna get going. See you around." With that, The Lord and his lady left.

" Uhhh, I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like to come?" Kane asked awkwardly. " Sure, I'm staving. I'm sorry for what happened. I had no idea you were in here."

" It's alight. Things happen." Kane blushed, he couldn't believe that not after 2 hours in the WWE the new girl has already seen him naked.

They both walked down to the attached bar and grill.

" So, uhh Lottie. What got you into the WWE?" Kane asked her once they sat down to dinner. " Its been a dream of mine since I was a little girl. I watched your debut in '98 and I was inspired." Lottie said with pride. " And a friend of mine told me of this little outside federation where I was noticed. And now I'm here" Lottie's cell phone started ringing.

" Oh just one moment. Hello? Hi Honey! " The happy look on Lottie's face disappeared. Kane couldn't make out what the man was saying, but he could tell it wasn't good.

" I- uh David please stop yelling. You know how much this means to me. Don't say that." Lottie looked like she was about to cry.

Kane heard the man hang up. The look in her eyes was glassy, tear filled and hurt. Kane didn't know what to say.

" Umm, are you ok?" He asked.

" Yeah, its just my boyfriend. He doesn't exactly approve of my wrestling." She said wiping her tears away.

" Hey there guys! Hey! Bartender!!! Lemme buy these 2 a shot of jack! They both had a hell of a good match tonight!!" A highly drunk Undertaker said motioning to the bartender. The waitress brought out the drinks.

" To Lottie, the newest member of the WWE family!" Taker toasted

. They all took their shot. Another round of drinks came by. Lottie found it hard to take the first shot. Kane and Taker were trading shots with each other, seeing who could out drink the other. After the forth shot, and it was apparent that Taker was in this thing to win, Kane gave up. " I think I'm going to go up to my room." Kane said excusing himself.

" Party pooper." Lottie commented as he walked away. " I believe you make him nervous." Taker said taking a swig of his beer.

" How?" Lottie chuckled. " Pretty women always make Kane nervous. That's how he is." Taker stated.

" Hey there beautiful!" Taker said throwing his arms around his wife as she walked up to the table. " Wow, Mark. You've had way too much to drink. Maybe you should take it easy." His wife advised. "Nonsense, I'm celebrating my win tonight! Sit down, I'll order you a beer." . " Alright, but no more shots! " She said punching his arm playfully.

After a few beers Undertaker stood up from the table" Well, I'll let you two hens to roost. JBL has set up a poker game, and I'm gonna take all his money." Taker said giving his wife a kiss and rushing off.

"Is Undertaker always this excited?' Lottie questioned.

" No, only when he's drunk." Sara answered.

Sara and Lottie talked, mainly how Lottie got into wrestling and how Taker and Sara ended up together. Lottie listened in awe while Sara told her about how her and Taker met, and how he proposed and all the wonderful details of their wedding. Lottie could tell that Sara and Taker loved each other very much, she could only hope that she could find a love to withstand time, like Sara has. Before Lottie realized it, it was already 1 in the morning.

"Oh my, I better get up to my room and go to bed." Lottie said.

" Yeah, I better get Mark upstairs too or he'll not want to get up on time." The two women parted ways.

When Lottie opened the door to her room, she found Kane awake still

. " Oh, I didn't expect you to still be up." She sounded surprised.

" I couldn't sleep." Kane mumbled. " Why didn't you stay downstairs and have a beer with us?"

" I just didn't feel like it." He replied, not even looking at her. She decided not to press the subject any further.

" Well, I'm going to bed. Where do you want to sleep?" Lottie asked him.

" you take the bed, I'll be fine in this chair." and with that, they turned out the lights.

Kane felt a little uncomfortable sharing a room with a woman he hardly knew. She was pretty, he'd give her that. Kane woke up about six, his flight home wasn't until noon. He jumped into the shower, relaxing his sore muscles as the hot water poured onto his body. After he was dressed he woke up Lottie.

" Hey, wake up. I'm meeting Taker and Sara for breakfast and they asked for you to come."

" Huh? Uhhh what time is it?" Lottie asked in a sleepy daze.

" Around 7:30. They're expecting us at 8." Lottie took a quick shower and was ready to go.

They met the couple at some really nice café.

" Good morning you two." Sara welcomed as they sat down. " Morning." Kane and Lottie replied at the same time.

They noticed Taker with his head down on the table. " What's a matter with him?" Kane asked. Taker raised his head up, he was wearing sunglasses.

" Don't talk so loud" he said in a low whisper, then putting his head down again. "

He has a hangover." Sara replied rolling her eyes.

The four ordered breakfast and got to talking about various subjects. " Where do you live Lottie?" Undertaker questioned.

" About a 30 minute drive from Knoxville Tennessee. In some little hick town that nobody has ever heard of" She replied taking a drink of her coffee. " What a coincidence, Kane lives in Knoxville!" Sara stated. " Really?" Lottie turned to Kane. "Yeah, really. Small world isn't it?" Kane said taking a bite of his pancakes. "I guess so."

After breakfast Kane and Lottie went back to their room to pack their things. " Hey Kane, I was wondering something…" Lottie said. " What is it?"

Kane asked stuffing his things into his suitcase. "Can I have your number?" She was worried of his answer. "

" It seems like we could be friends, and I would like to keep in touch with you that's all." Lottie was embarrassed. " Sure, my cell is 356-0948" Lottie smiled at him. " Thanks, I'll be sure to keep in touch."

Kane thought it rather odd that a girl just asked for his number, but the fact that she asked at all showed him that she was confident within herself, and to him, there was nothing sexier. They both left to catch their flights. The whole way home, Kane could think of nothing else but Lottie. Why had she asked him for his number? She couldn't possibly be interested him in, maybe she just wanted to be friends like she said. He tried to shrug the thoughts off. He would be home soon, and she would be unimportant. Once at home, Kane picked up his dogs from a friend who watched them while he was away. It was good to be home. No worries nothing. Kane sat down on his sofa to watch TV and soon drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Lottie was just getting home herself. She was too, lost in thought. Lottie was debating if she should break up with David or not. He didn't support her in anything that she did, especially her new found career. All he wanted her for was sex and to get him a beer whenever he ran out. Her mind was pretty much made up. She picked up her cell phone and dialed David's number.

" Hello?" he answered. " Hey David, I'm home. Could you come over for a little while, we have to talk." she said worried at how he was going to react.

From the moment he hung up the phone, Lottie planned out what she was going to say. She was willing to write it out if need be. She had had enough of being his sex toy and nothing else. I have to be strong, she told herself. She knew very well that he was going to beg her to stay and that he'll change, even though she knew damn well that he never would. A few moments later, David was standing inside of her doorway…

Kane woke up around nine that night." Damn, I didn't realize how worn out I was." Kane commented to his dogs who were wagging their tails eagerly at their master.

Kane walked into the kitchen and got the cans of Dog food from the Kitchen. One by one all 3 of them lined up in a row to receive their food. Kane set their dishes in front of them and watched as they gobbled their food down.

" Geeze, don't forget to breathe." Kane chuckled. He was just about to fix some dinner for himself when his cell went off in the other room. Kane ran to get to it before he lost the call.

" HELLO?!" Kane said a little out of breathe into the cell phone.

" Kane?" a shaken voice came from the other end. It was Lottie and he could tell that she had been crying. " Yeah, what's a matter?" Kane asked, trying not to sound too caring.

" I need someone to talk to. I just broke up with my boyfriend and he went crazy. He smashed up my house and he hit me pretty good. I think my nose is broken!" She said unable to keep a flood of tears from escaping."

Kane wasn't sure what to do. No one has ever asked him for his help with these kind of problems. " Im so scared that he'll come back. I just don't know what to do!" She said. Kane made a quick decision. " What's your address?"

" 305 Crest Lane Chesapeake Tennessee." Chesapeake was only about a 45 minute drive from his house.

" Listen, stay inside, lock all the doors and windows. If he comes then call the police. I'm coming to get you. Pack up for things for a week or so. I don't want you there alone. I'll be there in a little less than an hour.

Lottie didn't know what to say, The offer was so sweet of him, not what she expected at all. " Ok." was all she could say through the lump in her throat.

"Alright. I'll seen you soon" Kane hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. Along the road Kane called his brother. " Hey Kane." Sara answered the phone. " Hi Sara. How are you?" he asked his sister in law.

" Im fine. Do you want to talk to Taker?" She asked. "Yeah." She passed the phone to her husband." Hello?' " Yeah Taker, I need advice." Sure that's why Im here little brother."

" Lottie just called me, she broke up what that asshole whats-his-face. And he torn up the house and beat her. So Im on my way to her house to bring her to my house so she'll get away from him. Do you think Im doing the right thing?" Kane asked his big brother.

" Wow Kane, I never thought that the day would come when you would let your human side take over. Naw, you're doing the right thing, just the same as any man would when it comes to a damsel in distress. Im proud of you Kane I really am." Taker couldn't help but smile.

" Cut the "I'm proud of you" Shit Taker! This is serious, would you really do something like this?" "Of course. You're helping someone you care about, nothing is wrong with that." " She's not someone I "care" about, I just want to help her." Kane contorted.

" Kane, be honest, if you didn't give a damn about that girl, would you really be driving all the way out there to get her?" Taker questioned. Kane always thought that his brother was way too inquisitive. " She's just a friend. Nothing else!"

" I never said that she was anything else. Don't worry about it, your doing what you think is right." "Alright, thanks. I'll see you next week." They hung up.

Kane couldn't argue, he did care for her. But how could he care for someone so quickly? He had taken extra precautions to make sure he didn't get hurt, and now, he spends two days with some girl and all that has come crashing down. But he could tell that there was something different about her, something that the other women don't have. She was sweet and kind to him. She genuinely listened to him whenever he spoke and she laughed at all his jokes. And now, she needed him, so he was determined to be there for her. After what seemed to be hours he finally arrived at her house. Kane walked up to the doorway and knocked. " Lottie? Its Kane, open up." He said gently knocking. She opened the door and he got a good look at her. Her eye was black, blood was dried on her nose and shirt, and she was holding her ribs, a good indication that she had been kicked.

" Oh my God, what the hell happened?!" Kane couldn't believe what kind of shape she was in.

He stepped into the house, there were holes in the walls, plates thrown all over the place, glass shattered everywhere, he was a monster, but who could do this to a woman like Lottie?

" I just got hit, he destroyed the house, Im sorry for making you come all the way out here." Lottie was in a lot of pain.

"Well let me get your bags and load them up,. Im taking you away from this." Kane hoisted her bag on his shoulder. Just as he was about to take her stuff out to his car, her cell phone rang. " Its him!" Lottie said starting to panic.

"Its ok, I'll answer it." Kane flipped open the phone. "Listen here you son of a bitch! You touch her, come near her, or even look at her, and I'll rip your fucking throat out at the seams!!" Kane yelled into the phone and then slammed it shut." lets get going. Im taking you to the hospital. Your ribs and nose looks broken.."

Lottie didn't say anything, just shook her head. After all she has been through, Kane didn't blame her. They loaded her stuff into his truck.

"Kane, can I take my cat? I have noone to look after her." Lottie asked. "sure, you can take anything you want. Kane put Mittens the kitten into her carrier and put her in the middle of the front.

"Here let me help you in." Kane gently picked her up and sat her in the passengers seat. It took Lottie by surprise at how gentle his touch was, all she had heard about him was what a monster he was, and now that she's with him, he was nothing like he was portrayed on TV. Once everything was loaded up and Lottie was comfortably in the truck Kane backed out of the drive way. Lottie grabbed her cell and dilled her mom. "hey mom, Im just letting you know that Im staying with a friend right now, so I won't answer my phone. No nothing is wrong, I'll talk to you when I can. Bye"

"where is the hospital around here?" Kane asked. " At the next stop light, take a left, then go down that road a few miles. You'll see it."

Lottie said, it hurt her to breathe. Kane wasn't sure what to say to her, what could you say to someone who has just been beaten? Kane pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Lottie went up the receptionist and gave her information and they ushered her to a room. Kane had to wait in the lobby. He always hated hospitals, they gave him the creeps. It was worse whenever he was the patient. It always gave Kane the willies knowing the so many people died in these places. Kane glanced at the clock, uhhhg it was nearly 12:30. After about 30 minutes the nurse come out to the lobby to see Kane.

" Mr. Kane is it? Ms. Ashland is doing alright, her nose is broke, a few of her ribs are cracked, and she has some lacerations on her forehead. We've wrapped her ribs and gave her some pain medication. She has a slight concussion, but other than that, she'll be fine. She tells me that you are the one she'll be staying with."

"yes that's true."

" We'll she'll need some looking after. Just make sure she takes it easy for a while. I understand that your profession is a very physically demanding one, but she is not to wrestle for at least a month. You may come back to see her now."

The nurse lead him down the hall and into Lottie's room.

" Ms Ashland, Im going to get a few papers, we'll need you to fill out a police report and talk to a few officers." The nurse walked out of the room.

"Kane, I don't want to fill out any police reports or talk to anyone. I just want to leave." Lottie said sounding exhausted.

"Ok, I'll take care of it. Get dressed, I'll go talk to the nurse." Kane walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

The nurse was just coming down the hall.

"we're leaving." Kane announced.

"what do you mean Sr.? We still have paperwork and other things to be taken care of before she leaves!"

"She doesn't want to do any of that shit, she wants to go home. So that's were I'm taking her." Lottie walked into the hallway.

"Lets go Kane. Thank you so much for everything ma'am, but I'm just going to go home. We have a long drive ahead of us." Lottie and Kane walked out of the building without saying a word.

The whole ride home, no one said a word. Lottie fell asleep half way there. Lottie subconsciously put her head on Kane's shoulder while she slept. Kane smiled and tried hard not to move, he didn't want to wake her. He was still pissed about what happened to her earlier, but they were away from that town and it didn't matter. By then it was already 1:30 in the morning and Kane hadn't eaten a thing since lunch. He pulled his truck into an all night Waffle House parking lot.

"Lottie?" Kane shook her gently. "Huh?" She asked groggy. " Hey I'm starving, are you in the mood for something to eat?" "Yeah, that would be great." Lottie said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Waffles never tasted so good at 1 in the morning!" Kane said when their food arrived. Lottie giggled at his little joke.

"Listen Lottie, I wanted to say that Im sorry for what has happened to you tonight."

" Don't apologize Kane, its not your fault. Thank you for coming to get me. You didn't have to do this."

"it's the least I can do for you Lottie." "Well, it was really sweet for you." Lottie blushed a little.

"How are your ribs doing?" " They hurt, but I'll live."

After they left the waffle house it was 2:30, it was a good thing they only had 15 minutes to go until they reached Kane's house. For the last 15 minutes, Lottie and Kane listened to the local rock station, singing along with every song they knew. Kane couldn't help but smile at Lottie, she was horribly off tune with the music, but it was a sound he could listen to all day. Lottie looked outside as they turned onto a gravel road off of the highway. She wondered just how far he lived out here. After a few miles down this little gravel road they finally turned into a driveway. Kane's house was a decent size, it looked like an old refurbished farm house. She could tell that Kane had just put on new siding and added on the back deck and a balcony that must have been attached to the master bedroom. Lottie grabbed her kitten and her purse while Kane grabbed her overnight bag.

"well, this is home!" Kane said welcoming her inside. It was dark inside, but felt homey.

"fallow me, I'll show you your room." Lottie fallowed Kane upstairs and down the long hallway to the second to last door in the left.

"Here's my best guest room, there's a queen size bed and…." Lottie silenced his lips with an unexpected kiss.

Kane all of a sudden couldn't even remember what he was talking about, her lips were so soft and warm. A few seconds seem to last minutes when Lottie broke the kiss.

" Thanks for being so sweet to me Kane." Lottie said.

" I-uhh.There's a walk in closet and an attached bathroom." Kane replied awkwardly changing the subject.

He felt like an idiot, but he could think of nothing else to say. Lottie was disappointed, that was not the reply she was hoping for.

"Well, its getting late, my room is just down the hall, come and get me if you need anything. Good Night." Kane said rushing down the hallway.

"Good night…" Lottie felt horrible, she had forced herself on him and now he ran off. Maybe she was too forward. Lottie walked into her room and set Mittens on the bed. She was so exhausted, she crawled into the queen size bed and fell fast asleep. Meanwhile Kane couldn't sleep. He kept replaying that kiss over and over in his mind.

"God I'm so stupid!!! Why didn't I kiss her back?! A beautiful girl kisses you and what do you do?! RUN AWAY!!! Just like you always do…" Kane scorned himself through the reflection in the mirror.

He wanted to put his fist through the glass, but refrained from doing so. He put a sheet over his mirror, he never liked what he saw in it anyway. Laying back down on his bed and stretching out he let his mind drift back to the wonderful kiss. Despite how it ended, it was one hell of a kiss. Kane couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to explore her mouth with his tongue. Soon Kane fell asleep as well.

Lottie woke up the next day and looked at the bedside clock. Shit! It was already 3 in the afternoon, she was a lot sleepier than she thought. Lottie wondered over to the attached bathroom.

" I wonder how big of a shower this guy has." The shower was big, and really nice. A hot shower would do her good. Once she was in the shower, the hot water soothed her sore achy muscles and ribs. After her long soothing shower, she looked into the bathroom mirror. God, her eyes were black and puffy and she looked smashed up. The bruises were just a painful reminder of how last night came to be. Lottie got dressed and put on makeup to cover the bruises. She stepped outside of the room. Lottie heard loud music coming from the basement. She opened the door and walked down the stairs toward the sound. She peeked around the corner. There was Kane, topless, punching a punching bag. There were weights and exercising equipment everywhere. Lottie came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, startling him. He spun around, his heart racing, only to discover it was Lottie.

"good morning." Lottie said breaking the awkward silence between them.

" Good morning, I was starting to think that I should go upstairs to check on your breathing.." She smiled a shy smile.

" Hey Kane, listen. I'm sorry for that kiss last night. It was way to forward of me. I shouldn't have done it. If you want me to go home, I'll understand." Lottie looked at the ground as she spoke.

"No, you don't have to leave. Im sorry for freaking out like that. It was immature of me. It was a wonderful kiss, and your welcome."

She smiled at him, her smile lit up the whole room to him.

" Let me take a shower. And I'll fix us some lunch." Kane walked into the downstairs bathroom to take a quick shower.

Kane came down into the kitchen to discover Lottie setting on the counter, sipping her soda.

"So what do you want to eat" Kane asked his house guest. "How about some frozen pizza? Got any Cheese?" Kane reached into his freezer and pulled out a frozen cheese pizza. "I think I can manage that" Kane popped the pizza into the oven.

"Lets go sit in the living room while the pizza cooks." Kane and Lottie sat down on the couch while Kane put the TV on. Lottie scooted closer and close to Kane.

" Lottie, like I said, Im sorry about lasting. I want to make it up to you." Kane said facing her. "How?" Lottie was intrigued. "Ohh I have an idea."

Kane leaned in and clamed her lips with his. Kane was taking a big chance here, and he was hoping that he was doing the right thing. Lottie was speechless, he was such a wonderful kisser!!! Kane parted her lips with his tongue. He pulled her closer to his body, God this moment couldn't be any better! Suddenly, Lottie broke the kiss.

" Kane do you smell something burning?!" She asked.

"Oh shit! The Pizza!" Kane jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Kane pulled out a blacked disk that use to be a pizza. " Im sorry Lottie, looks like I fucked up." Lottie grabbed his hand into hers. " Now I wouldn't say that…" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Lets go get something to eat .I know this great little Italian place, we can still get pizza." Kane offered.

"Yeah, lets do that! Just let me go put on some makeup." She rushed upstairs. Lottie was upstairs putting her face on and fixing up her hair when her cell rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "It me…I saw who you left with, do you really think you can hide from me Lottie?! I'll find you, just give me some time. And soon you'll be back in my arms where you belong…" And just like that he hung up.

Lottie was stunned. "Hey you, lets go!" Kane peeked around the corner.

Lottie slammed the phone shut and quickly turned around. "Yeah, Im ready. Lets go!" She put on a fake smile.

She couldn't let him know what had just happened. Once they were at the restaurant, Kane could tell that there was something on her mind. She had not touched her food and she kept spacing off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kane asked her. "Oh, its nothing." Lottie smiled. " Are you sure its not what I did back at the house?" Kane asked, fearful that might be the problem.

"Oh no! That's not it, I'm it must be the medicine Im taking for my ribs." She lied. " Thanks again for doing all this for me. I appreciate it." Soon they were lost in conversation, Lottie letting Kane distract her from the problem at hand. After the two arrived back at home Lottie took the opportunity to take a long hot bath to sort out her thoughts. Lottie decided against telling Kane, for now anyway. This was probably something that David was doing just to scare her anyway. There's no reason to get Kane worked up for no reason. That night Lottie lied awake in her bed. The clock showed 3 am. David had called her phone 6 times and text her over 15 times. Each message contained the same sadistic point. Lottie was getting paranoid and almost went to get Kane, but forced herself to stay put.

Lottie ignored all the messages and voicemails and continued on with her life. It was a few months later, Lottie's ribs were healed and her career was taking off. She was up for her first title match at the next paper view. But her career wasn't the only thing that was taking off, Lottie was getting closer to Kane as well. It was Smackdown and Lottie was knocking on Kane's locker room door. Kane opened it and pulled her inside. Before the door could even shut Kane's lips were pressed to hers.

"Happy to see me? She asked. " I have something I want to talk to you about." Kane said sitting her down on the leather sofa.

"We've been pretty close these past few months and nothing has ever been finalized between us and this is gonna sound really childish but I wanna know if this is for real and if we're really "together". Kane blushed he knew that he must have sounded like a geek, but he couldn't help it. "You'll know in time." Lottie replyed getting up from the sofa.

" Now if I remember correctly, you have a match to get ready for." Lottie took her leave before Kane could get a word out.

He wondered what she was going to say ans when he was going to know!! But she was right, his match was up next. He ran to the curtain and waited for his music to hit. Once in the ring and his pyro set off he waited for his opponent, Finley. After exchanging punishment for a good 5 minutes, Kane big booted Finley and then choke slammed him to pick up the win. After his music hit he, along with everyone else, noticed Lottie standing at the top of the ramp. She had a mic in her hand.

"Kane," she started. " If you want to know my answer, its yes." Lottie replied. Kane smiled his sick smile and Lottie shot him one back. She motioned for him to fallow her behind the curtain.

"Yes to what?!" the announcers questioned. That was the million dollar question of the moment. Kane ran up the ramp and through the curtains to find Lottie on the other side. He scooped her up in his big arms and gave her a hug.

" Why did you have to make this so public?" Kane asked setting Lottie on the ground. " I wanted to make a scene I guess." Lottie replied innocently.

"You do realize that people are gonna what to know what's going on between us, after all, this is the WWE, and that means no privacy." Kane said with a laugh. "I'm not worried about that. I think we should make our relationship public. We have nothing to be ashamed of. " He knew that she was right, plus it was nice to have a girlfriend again.

Next Friday on Smackdown: After the opening credits have ran the night opens with Kane and Lottie on the titantron with the interviewer.

"So.uuh..Kane there have been many rumors around the web that Lottie and You are "am item" would you like to address these rumors?" She said putting the mic up to Kane.

"Well, Lottie, what do you say?" Kane asked her. Lottie smiled and jumped into his arms. They went into a huge make-out scene in front of the interviewer.

"Uhhh, I guess that the rumors are true." The interviewer was obviously uncomfortable and left the scene.

After the cameras went off Kane and Lottie smiled at each other. " Well, I guess we can't keep it a secret much longer" Kane remarked. "c'mon, lets get ready for our mixed gender tag team match against Melina and Johnny Nitro. "

Later that night Melina and Johnny pranced down to the ring as the announcer introduced them. After they were in their corner Kane's music filled the arena and filled Johnny and Melina with fear. Kane and Lottie stepped onto the ramp holding hands. They walked down to the ring, making eye contact with their opponents. They both were "in the zone" and ready to kick ass. Kane stepped into the ring and held down the 2nd rope so Lottie could enter as well. Kane raised his arms, sending them downward with fire exploding from the ring post. Lottie went to her corner and Kane motioned for Johnny to step into the ring. Johnny reluctantly got into the ring with the big red machine. After a while of switching off Kane and Lottie came on top as the winner of the match.

Fast Forward: Its about 5 months into Kane and Lottie's relationship:, the threatening calls have stopped completely. Lottie guessed that David had taken the hint and moved on with his life. We pick up after the pay per view in which Lottie has become woman's champion. Kane and Lottie went into their hotel room.

" You were wonderful tonight sweetie." Kane said giving her a kiss. " Why thank you Kane. Things are starting to look up for us, Im the new WWE woman's champ and you have a title match for the intercontinental championship next Friday! In the words of HHH, "Its our time!" Lottie said with a laugh.

Kane laughed along with her. He loved how sadistic she could be, he couldn't remember a time in his life when he was this happy.

"Well, lets get some shut eye. We have a plane to catch in the morning." They hoped into bed and shut off the lights.

Lottie trusted Kane and even though he had brought up the subject before, she wasn't ready for a sexual relationship, and she knew that he respected that. In the morning Lottie and Kane took a flight to Lottie's house this time, Kane was gonna help patch the holes in the walls and help her paint the house. That afternoon Kane spent smearing drywall mixture over the holes while Lottie fixed dinner.

"Babe, the chicken alfredo is finished. Come and eat." Kane washed up and came into the kitchen.

"Im thinking of painting the bathroom a sky blue color and the living room a deep red or maybe a purple…"Lottie mapped out the look of each room in her mind.

"What about the kitchen?" Kane asked after swallowing some alfredo.

" I'm thinking a hunter green. We have to stop by the paint store to get all the supplies tomorrow."

It took them all week to paint the entire house. It was the last day of their little vacation and they were just finishing the paint job in the kitchen.

" Are you sure that this color of green looks good in here?" Lottie asked Kane." Yeah, but you know what this color would took better on?"

"what?"

"you!" Kane stroked a line of green across Lottie's cheek with his paintbrush. Her jaw dropped. "Its on!" She screamed and wiped paint down his face as well.

After a while they both stepped out of the kitchen totally covered in hunter green. " You look good in green baby." Lottie smiled.

"I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, we're been together for some time now, and I think I'm in love with you…" Lottie blushed.

" I love you too Lottie, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I've never felt like this for anyone, and I'm glad that you feel the same way." Kane felt a lot better, he was terrified to say the big "L" word first. "

Well then this should make you happier, I think I'm ready."

" Ready? As in… you know."

"Yes, I love you and I want to show you just how much I love you, you know…the physical way." Kane blushed, but he couldn't hold back his excitement.

" Are you sure that you're ready? I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I've never been so sure about something in my life, so fallow me…" She started for the bedroom. "

But what about the paint all over us. "Just think of us as human paintbrushes and my bed sheets as the canvas."

After a few hours Kane and Lottie both lied down, breathing heavily. There was paint everywhere. "Wow, we've made a mess." Kane said looking at the once white bed sheets.

" I'm not concerned about it right now. I'm glad we did this, it was amazing." Lottie gave him a kiss.

"So, seriously, no regrets?" "Of course not. I love you. Now get dressed and help me put my bed sheets into the washer." I

n the morning Lottie and Kane traveled to Atlanta Georgia, where Smackdown was to be held. They got to the arena early to work out and have lunch with Sara and Undertaker. Before they knew it Smackdown was underway. And Kane's title match against Batista was up next. When Kane came to the ring, Lottie accompanied him. Half way through the match Kane's opponent was getting the upper hand so Lottie decided to help out a little bit. She grabbed Batista's ankle to distract him. This only pissed The Animal off. He stepped outside the ring and walked towards Lottie.

" You touch her and I'll rip you apart!" Kane yelled going after him.

But before he could get near Batista had already power bombed Lottie to the ground. Kane dropped to his knees and picked her unconscious body up. Kane ignored Batista in the ring and walked back stage with Lottie in his arms, she needed a medic, and the title match was unimportant to him at the moment. So by count out Batista won the title. Kane was pacing outside of the medic room, the were trying to bring Lottie back to consciousness.

" Sorry I had to do that to her." It was Batista.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you!"

" Now now tiger, calm down. I just wanted to prove a point to you that I have noticed."

"And what would that be?!

" You've become weaker, not physically, but mentally, here you were, a big monster who everyone feared. Then she showed up, and now you've just thrown away a title for this "summer fling". Wrestling is all about obtaining the gold, if you're not here to do that, then why are you here at all?!" Batista walked away leaving Kane with an oh so familiar voice in his mind.

Kane had to go to his locker room to collect his thoughts. After a while a very groggy Lottie came through the door.

"We have to talk." Kane said in a menacing voice. "What about? Kane had never spoken to her like this before.

" This thing between you and I, its not going to work out. I've sacrificed too much for you." Lottie's eyes filled with tears.

"What?!! Hwo can that be? Last night we made love and you told me that you loved me. Was that all some bullshit lie you used to get into my pants?!" Lottie's sadness turned to anger.

"No, it wasn't. Last night I thought that I knew what I wanted but I didn't. It would just be easier if I didn't have any distractions." Kane couldn't' even look at her.

Lottie ran out of his room. She was upset, but she had a match tonight, and she couldn't let her personal life interfere with her wrestling career. A few moments after she had left Undertaker came barging into Kane's room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?!?!" Undertaker questioned.

" I broke up with her. I'm a monster, that's who I am and that's all I'll ever be. I can't be weak, its not possible." Kane was ashamed but convinced

. " Yeah, you're a monster alright. You just broke that poor girls heart. When everyone else doubted you she believed in you. You were a monster to everyone else but her. And now she's back there trying to pick up the pieces of her spirit. She loved you."

" LOVE IS FOR THE WEAK!" Kane yelled.

Undertaker threw his little brother against the wall. " Is that so? I have a wife and kids, and I love them more than life itself and I'll still kick your ass! I have no idea where you get all this shit from, but I hope you enjoy your miserable life." Undertaker stormed out.

Lottie's match was heating up, it looked like Lottie would come out on top. Kane watched from his locker room. . He hoped that he made the right decision. Just when Lottie was about to seal the deal and go for the pin, Batista came out of no where and scooped her up into his arms and ran with her into the backstage parking lot, with Lottie screaming a whole way. Kane only stared in horror as he ran out to the parking lot only to see Batista handing her off to men in ski masks. They put her in the car and sped off. Kane tackled Batista to the ground and starting punching him as hard as his fists would allow. Kane prayed that Batista's face broke before his hand did. Undertaker rushed out to help.

"Kane enough!!!" Undertaker yelled.

" Where are they taking her! Answer me you son of a bitch or I'll fucking kill you." Kane stopped hitting him long enough for him to answer.

" I don't know, I swear." Batista said through the blood in his mouth.

"Fucking liar!" Undertaker caught his fist before he could hit Batista again.

"Well tell us what you do know. Or I'll watch as he destroys your face." Undertaker replied.

" All I know is that some guy named David said that he would pay me $500 to deliver your little cupcake to him. I have no idea where they're taking them. $500 bucks is $500 bucks. I didn't ask any questions."

"C'mon Kane, we're wasting time with him when we should be looking for her." Undertaker reminded him.

"I'll deal with you later!" Kane got up, "

Where do we start?! We have no idea where they were going." " I have a few cop friends who owe me a few favors. Give me a few moments and I'll have everything that we need." Undertaker got on his cell phone and called up his buddies.

After a few moments Taker was ready to roll. " I gave them the license plate number and they ran it through. It belongs to David Williams. They ran a report on his credit card and it turns out that just last night he used it to pay for a room at the Night Owl hotel."

" Where the fuck is that?!" Kane asked. Starting the engine in his truck." "it's a little sleazy hotel about 4 miles from here. Just take Watson street right on through and it should put us right by it."

Kane drove out onto the road. His look was glazed over. " Its alright Kane, we'll get her back." Undertaker reassured his brother.

" I've made a huge mistake Taker. I love Lottie and yet because of my stupidity I broke her heart. All this is my fault." Kane said nearly in tears himself. " This isn't your fault Kane."

" Yes it is. I wasn't there to protect her. If I was there this wouldn't have happened."

" Here it is!" Undertaker exclaimed. Kane and Taker jumped out of the car and ran to the front desk. " What room is David Williams in?!" Taker asked the teenager working at the counter. "We're not allowed to just hand out that information."

The teen said in his gawky voice. Kane wrapped his hand around the kid's throat. " That man as my girl and I want to know his room number NOW!!!!" Kane yelled gripping his throat tighter.

" Ok, ok! He's in room 114. He just came in here a few moments ago with some woman." Kane released him. And ran to the elevator. Taker mashed the button and the elevator took them to the 2nd floor. The doors couldn't open fast enough for Kane as he pushed his way past an old couple who stood waiting for the elevator as it opened. Kane found room 114 and him and Taker both threw their entire body weight at the door, sending it flying into the room. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next. David was on the bed, in the process of violating Lottie. Startled David jumped off the bed and ran though the bathroom to the other said of the room which his buddies were and made a mad dash out of their door and down the hall to the elevator. There Lottie was, beaten, half clothed, and helpless.

" I'll fucking kill him!!!!!!!!!" " No Kane, I'll get him, take care of Lottie." Undertaker ran for the stairs, hoping that the elevator was stalled by some boarding passengers.

Kane ran to Lottie. "My God Lottie! What did he do to you?!" Kane wrapped her into his arms, holding her close as she cried tears of relief that the ordeal was finally over and that she was saved.

"I'm so sorry Lottie, I'm stupid! Please forgive me, this is all my fault. I love you so much, I never wanted this to happen!" "Kane its not your fault." She said through sobs.

Meanwhile Undertaker was in luck, the elevator was stalled and he was waiting at the elevator doorway when David's elevator opened. David tried to run but Taker tackled him to the ground.

" Oh I'm going to enjoy this…"

Taker said as he thrust his fists downward onto David's face. Apparently Kane had called the police and they had come to arrest David. When the cops arrived to the scene Undertaker had to get one more punch in, for Kane. Then got off of him and let the police do their jobs.

Taker went back to room 114 to check on the two of them. Police were already questioning Lottie as she wrapped up in a blanket.

" Well, Ma'am we need to take you to the hospital for evaluation and to collect evidence against Mr. Williams." A round officer said. " They'll take me." Lottie said motioning to Kane and Taker.

" As you wish Ma'am."

" I'll call Sara and have her bring you some clothes to wear then we'll leave for the hospital." Taker said stepping outside to phone his wife.

" Kane, do you really mean it when you said you love me?" She asked. " Yes Lottie, I'm stupid, I made a huge mistake when I ended things. I just want you back in my life." Lottie cuddled close into Kane's muscular arms and chest. " I love you too. I forgive you, You're here now, and that's all that matters." Lottie said.

Just moments later Sara bursts though the broken down door. " Sweetie are you alright?! Taker told me everything, I brought you some clothes! Is there anything you need darling?!" Sara asked Lottie.

" No, the clothes are just fine."

" Sara brought the bike, I'm going to leave with her, we'll see you at the hospital." Taker and Sara took their leave.

After Lottie was dressed Kane took her to the hospital where they were met with cops and doctors. The nurses took Lottie back to one of the rooms. While Kane sat in the waiting room with his brother and sister-in-law answering questions for the police. After about 2 hours the chief of police came up to Kane.

"Sir, Lottie's tests and treatment is complete. She needs to answer our questions and identify her rapist but she says she'll only do that if you're with her." "well be right here when your finished." Sara said before Kane left for Lottie's room. The chief led Kane down a long white hall to Lottie's room. When Kane stepped into the room he was greeted with a hug from Lottie. After a bombardment of questions having to do with uncomfortable details of the incident, the paperwork was all filled out.

" Now Ms. Ashland, we're going to need you to positively ID your rapist. We have him in the car, but before we can charge him, you must ID him. I know its going to be hard, but we really need you to do this."

The Chief led her and Kane out to a police car out in the parking lot. A few feet away from it Lottie collapsed to her keens into a fit of tears.

" I can't do this!!!" She cried. Kane dropped beside her.

" Sweetheart, you have to. Just one look and tell them it him. That's all. And I'll be right here holding your hand the whole time." Kane helped her up to her feet and walked with her up to the window. In the back, was David, glaring at her.

"yeah that's him." Lottie said walking away.

" Roll down the window." Kane demanded. Reluctantly they did as he wished. "

Kane stood only a few inches from the love of his life's rapist. " You better fucking pray that they lock you up for life, because if they let you out, I'll kill you. I will set you on fire and watch you burn. Satan himself can't torture you enough. I hope you burn in hell." David said nothing, just looked away. Kane was infuriated but glad that he was caught.

Kane and Lottie got into Kane's truck and headed towards the hotel.

" I can't believe that he did this. I thought that he was over you. You had told me that you hadn't heard anything from him since the night I came to pick you up." Kane said puzzled. " I haven't been completely honest with you…" Lottie trailed off.

" What do you mean?" " Well, he use to call me all the time and leave me threatening messages in the beginning. But all of that stopped, so I didn't see any reason to alarm you." Lottie said looking down at the floorboard. "

You have to tell me things like that Lottie!" Kane replied raising his voice. When he saw the look in Lottie's face, he realized that his words came out a little louder than he intended.

" Look… darling. I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm sorry for raising my voice. I'm just glad that I have you back, and you're alive. When I saw them put you into that car, I wasn't sure if I would be identifying you're corpse out of a body bag later. But you're here and you're safe. And I promise that I'll never let anything like this happen again."

Kane really meant what he said, he'd kill a man if he had to just to insure her safety. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

" Honey, I know you never wanted me to get hurt. And if I knew that he was capable of this, then I would have told you. I just want to pick up the pieces of my life and forget this whole thing happened."

Kane felt even worse remembering what he had said to her moments before her ordeal. " Lottie, I really do love you. And I meant everything that I said last night. You're my whole world. I wouldn't know what to do without you." " Then why did you break up with me?" She questioned.

" I don't know. I had stupid thoughts tossed into my head and I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought that I was weak for loving you. But I realize now that I'm weaker without you by my side…" Lottie cut in. " Lets just forget the whole thing ever happened."

After David's trial and sentencing life resumed its normal pace. Kane and Lottie were getting along well, and Kane had become champion. Things started to finally feel like they fell into place, when something else rocked the foundation of Lottie's world. She was in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test.

" This can't be right." The stick showed a positive reading. " Oh God, what am I going to do."

Tears swelled up in her eyes and a lump caught in her throat. She sank down onto the bathroom floor and cried. She racked her brain on how to tell Kane. She didn't know who the baby belonged to. That night at dinner she sat Kane down.

" Darling, is something bothering you?" He asked genuinely.

" There's something I have to tell you, and I'm afraid that you'll leave me if I say it." Kane looked worried. " You can tell me anything Lottie, I'm not going to leave you."

" I'm pregnant., and I don't know if the baby is you're or David's." Kane understood, they had slept together one night, then the next night everything with David happened. It was so close together that there was a 50- 50 chance. Kane struggled to find the words.

" Well, we'll get through this. And no matter what, I'll be here for the baby." Kane smiled at her, which made her feel more at ease. Kane had to admit, he was excited about the baby, but what if it wasn't his? He didn't want to think of that.

" Well, I've looked into DNA testing and I found a doctor who will do it when I'm further along. He can test you and the baby to see if you both match, and if not, then we know." Lottie didn't want to think of it either.

Things went on from that night, and Lottie's pregnancy was coming along nicely. Kane and her had set up an nursery for the new life they were bringing into this world. Lottie and Kane often would talk about whether it was a boy or a girl, they had even picked out names. Isabella Abigail for a girl or Joshua Scott for a boy. Through all their talk and excitement, it was always in the back of their minds that this baby might be the product of David. Lottie has scheduled an appointment for the DNA test and that day had finally arrived. Kane and Lottie were both nervous. Lottie had prayed the night before that he baby was Kane's. He was a good man who stayed by her side when most men wouldn't. She truly loved him and wanted a perfect family with him. The time had come, they sat in the doctor's office, silence filling the room. The doctor opened the door

"Ms. Ashland, I have you're test results. " he stated with an envelope in his hand. He began to rip it open to tell them who the father was. " Um sir, can we open the envelope by ourselves?" Lottie asked. The doctor looked puzzled.

" If you so choose." he replied handing the envelope to her.

"I'll be outside the door to answer any questions you might have." and with that he was gone and it was just them and the test results.

"Well, this is it." Lottie said nervously. She started ripping the envelope open some more when Kane took it from her hand and tore the paper apart into little shreds and let it fall to the floor. Lottie looked at him in disbelief.

" I don't need some piece of paper to tell me who my child is. This is my baby regardless, and that's all that matters." Lottie smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Lets get married." Kane said after their lips parted. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

" Will you marry me?" Kane asked again.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Kane pressed his lips against hers again.

" I'm going to make you the happiest woman alive. I swear. We can sell you're house and you can move into mine. I'll buy you the most beautiful ring, and you can have you're dream wedding. And then we can have our perfect family. Just you and me and our child. This is a whole new beginning for the both of us." Kane said with a smile toward his new fiancée.

" I love you" she whispered, tears of joy falling down her face. This was definitely the start to a new beginning. 3


End file.
